Home
by august.sapphire
Summary: This is home. [EreMika] - ONESHOT


**HOME**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin ( I wish I do)_

_Cover image by Pixiv ID 37827485_

* * *

The dazzling orange light shone down, through the gap of tree leaves, created beautiful shadows on the hill.

That hill.

The hill in Shiganshina, the hill where he used to collect woods… with her.

He was lying under a tree, one of the few trees left that were not smashed by the titans.

She was sitting next to him. Both were silent.

They kept looking at the sunset, something they had never seen before.

The wall had always been there, so tall, so nobody could see when the sun hit the horizon.

Nobody had seen sunrise nor sunset.

But the wall was destroyed during the fight, heavily destroyed.

"The wall is totally smashed now."

Suddenly the boy started to talk, broke the silence.

"Yeah, but not like we need it anymore." – she said.

"Yeah…"

Both of them now felt into silence again. They didn't know what to say.

They now just enjoyed the cool breeze of the wind, which was much stronger because of the broken wall.

"So what's now?" – She asked.

"What?"

"All the titans are killed. You achieved your goal. What's now?"

"I don't know, travel the world, maybe."

"But this is Shiganshina. You don't want to … return home?"

"I thought about it. But I don't see it as my home anymore."

"Why?"

"It's not the same."

"I see. So you decided to travel…"

She pushed the red scarf up a little bit.

"Can I….come with you…."

She put all of her courage into her words.

"Why? You really want to explore the world or just want to follow and babysit me?"

"Eren!"

She stood up, looked at Eren angrily. Eren surprisingly raised his head up and looked at her.

"Why are you always saying that I'm babysitting you!"

"What? Isn't that the truth?"

She looked at him, her fierce look turned to a sorrow one. She was about to cry.

She tried her best to hold up the tears, but she couldn't.

"Hey, you're crying?" – Eren's eyes widened. He stood up right away and placed his hands on Mikasa's shoulders.

"I didn't mean to… hurt you… Please don't cry…"

He tried to comfort her, but she kept on crying.

"I…I only want to be with you… that's all I've ever wanted. Why can't you understand, why…"

She tried her best to talk while sobbing.

"Mikasa…"

Wanting to stop Mikasa from crying, without any second thought, he hugged her. She was surprised, but didn't push him away.

"Mikasa… why you want to be with me?"- Eren whispered to Mikasa's ear.

"Because… I love you… I have always loved you, Eren…"

She tried to calm herself and answered his question.

"Why…why somebody like me. You deserve a better guy, Mikasa."

He tightened his hug around her waist.

"I'm not good enough for you. I have hurt you so many times, I tried to kill you in my titan form, I always yell at you and told you to stay away from me. So why…"

Mikasa sighed, she now hugged him back, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's who you are, Eren. And I love you for that."

They silently hugged each other for a while, then slightly loosened the hug, still kept their arms around the others' waist, but now were able to do an eye-to-eye contact.

"You're sure, Mikasa?"

He asked in hesitation. It was too good to be truth, since he always convinced himself that he was not good enough for her, and his feelings were one-sided.

"Yes I'm sure. I have always been."

She answered without any hesitation.

"So please… don't say that I treat you like my son or my little brother. Since I've never seen you like that. I've always seen you as…."

"As what?"

"…my…beloved one…" – She spoke slowly, and blushed.

He couldn't believe this was truth. He had to calm himself down, slapped himself mentally, to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"I'm sorry for so many times hurting you… but to be honest I still hate the fact you always risk your life for me, protect me without caring about your own life. It should be the other way around."

"I understand… I'm sorry for being overprotecting. I just don't want to see you get hurt, not if I'm still alive."

She still a little bit blushed. The orange light shone down to her face. Her exotic Asian features now became even more charming than they already were. He looked at her in awe.

The whole scene around them was surreal, dyed in orange.

Her lips caught his attention. They were slightly parted. Had they always been this attractive?

On his own instinct, he pulled her close and placed his lips on hers.

She widened her eyes at first, but then slowly responded.

She closed her eyes to fully savour the kiss. It was somewhat clumsy, maybe because it was their first kiss after all.

But it was Eren she was kissing. So she didn't mind.

As long as it was Eren, she would accept anything.

It was a long kiss. And then they finally pulled out, looked at each other.

"That was…" – He tried to find a word to describe.

Before he could finish his sentence, she gave him a quick peck.

"Amazing?" – She smiled.

"Yeah."

"So, the ocean or the desert?"

"Huh?" – He became surprised at her sudden change of subject.

"Traveling around the world. You want to see the ocean first, or the desert?"

"Uhm… the ocean, I guess. Since in the books, desert is described to be hot as hell."

"So ocean it is." -she stopped a while, then continued "But no matter where, I would follow you anyway. You know that right?"

"I got it now."

He played with her hair, as answering.

"You will not be annoyed…?" – She slowly asked.

"Not anymore." – He gave her another kiss, a quick one on her forehead.

"Good."

He was expecting her to blush once more, but she suddenly became her usual self, spoke with no emotion in her words.

"We need to prepare things for this adventure. I don't think you can handle it on your own." – She pulled away from him and started walking down the hill.

"Hey, I told you to stop treating me like your little brother."

She stopped, turned around to look at him.

He realized what he was saying, and it might hurt her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-" – He tried to explain right away.

"So what would you like me to treat you like?" – She still stayed calm, asking him.

"Uhm… I don't know… Maybe…"

He walked towards her, placed his hand on her cheek.

"A boyfriend?"

She froze at his words, reached her hand in order to touch his. But he caught that hand instead.

"What?" – She asked.

"This should work."

He knitted his fingers into hers.

She blushed realizing what he just did. She quickly used the other hand pushing the scarf up to cover her now fully red face.

"Your face's even redder than the sunset now, you know? And you acted so tough just a few minutes ago." – He teased her.

"Shut up! And let my hand go, what if our friends see…."

"I want them to."

"Eren!"

He lifted her hand up – the hand he was holding, and kissed it.

"Stay by my side forever, would you?"

"You don't need to ask. I would anyway."

"But it still feels better this way." – He squeezed her hand.

"I guess it is." – She decided to surrender, accepted his desire to brag about their new relationship to everyone, as she tightened their hold.

They walked down the hill, as their back was full of the dying sun, the sad orange color.

But the two people under that sad atmosphere, were extremely happy now.

They finally found where they belonged. Not here in Shiganshina, not inside these walls, not outside world.

It was the heart of their beloved one. The one place that no matter where they go, they could always call it home.

Home, the same wramth, the same happiness, the same secure feelings.

Mikasa's home was in Eren's heart. And it always will be.

Eren's home was in Mikasa's heart, and both know, it will always welcome him.

This is home.

* * *

_OK, so this is another daydreaming idea I have in class._

_School is boring you know, I need this to not fall asleep._

_Please review. Thanks for reading._

_Support me in the future please. Love ya all._

_Oh yeah, please check out my other fanfic, "Fate". I planned it to be three shots, but now I will write more.  
_


End file.
